Nrannas
Nrannas is the capital of the wood elf kingdom Tauryun. The center of Nrannas is occupied by the sacred grove of the Old Tree. Locations Grove of the Old Tree The druidic grove of Nimlaroth is sacred to the elves of Tauryun. The entire grove is walled in and surrounded by five standing stones. There are two gates into the grove, one by Enoleth's Hill, and one in the direction of the Dusk Jade Palace. Only the monarch and the druids of the grove are allowed in here, except for on special occasions when certain guests are allowed as well. The Old Tree grows on the crossing of several Ley-lines, and the grove is closely connected to the realm of the Fey. Royal Gardens The Royal Gardens surround the resplendent Dusk Jade Palace, where the royal family lives and governs the kingdom. The gardens house thousands of different plant species and many different magical life forms. The gardens are tended by gentle druids and fierce sprites. On the northern side of the gardens stands Legthoridon's Tower, a tall ivory structure with a view over the surrounding woods, and Marble House, a smaller palace where Tauryun's nobility is tutored in the elven arts. Ashengrove The noble houses of Nrannas live in different areas known as "groves". Ashengrove is home to some of the highest nobility in the kingdom, as well as the tutors and teachers that work at Marble House. A circle of ash trees marks the center of Ashengrove. Hazelgrove Hazelgrove is home to many noble families, including House Telethryl, and is famous for its scholars. Maplegrove In the center of Maplegrove, there is a circle of maple trees around a leaf-covered pond. It is said that the pond is home to a nymph whose enchanting songs bring syrupy tears to the eyes of those who hear it. The Circle of Guardians occasionally gathers in Autumn's Hall in Maplegrove. Oakengrove In Oakengrove, the nobles' houses are built from mighty oaks. Thanks to the city's druids, the oaks that make up these houses grow in shapes that accommodate internal housing, while the trees remain alive and well. Wovenridge for future worldbuilding Aldergrove Aldergrove is where the lowest of the nobles reside. Nathronar Nathronar, or "the Weavers' District", is where the druids and wizards who care for the city's houses and trees live. These architects have mastered the druidic crafts and use them to weave the city and the forest together. More than any other place in Nrannas, Nathronar seems to blend into its woodland surroundings. Cedhn's Place for future worldbuilding Wispfirth Wispfirth looks like a village pulled from the Feywild. Shapeless, glowing wisps filt about in the air, colourful beetles march in more or less orderly rows, and phosphorescent ivy covers every building. Enoleth's Hill Enolith's Hill is a natural vantage point in the city, and it is often used by the public for large out-door meetings. The commoners' cemetery and the Eveguard Gryphon Tower are both close to Enoleth's Hill. The Eveguard griffon riders protect the city of Nrannas from the skies, and routinely fly out to defend the kingdom's more remote territories. Aesvonir Aesvonir is the district of food and baths. Wineries, restaurants, and bath houses serve as luxurious destinations for nobility and common folk alike. However, a pub crawl is not advised, as the green elves value their peace and quiet above the pleasures of foreign traders and adventurers. Gladhcarden Gladhcarden is the center for metalwork in Nrannas. The forges are kept underground to prevent fires. Apple Village Next to the royal orchards on the outskirts of Nrannas, is where Apple Village is found. Many of the city's gnomes live here. Thandolin Post Just outside Apple Village and Gladhcarden, the city is protected by the encampment Thandolin Post. The Brushguard who patrol the forests around Nrannas have watchtowers all around the edges of the city, and Thandolin Post serves as the Brushguard's headquarters.